


【德哈】绳结

by Verdureee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Training, Bad Flirting, Chair Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdureee/pseuds/Verdureee
Summary: 嘴炮很多的PWP德拉科和哈利是傲罗搭档，他们要练习如何解开手腕上的绳结（哦，其实只是想写个轻微束缚play而已，虽然后面发现根本没怎么用上这个设定而且并写不好吃）。





	【德哈】绳结

“快点，波特，我一直以为将黑巫师绳之以法是你的终极性幻想？”德拉科翘着腿坐在椅子上，手腕向后贴在一起，闲闲地等着在他身后半跪着的另一个傲罗捣鼓完。

“我真该把你丢进阿兹卡班，”哈利低声说。那句话本来是该有点威慑力的，考虑到话的主人是大难不死的男孩，被选中的男孩，巫师界的救世主之类的之类的，奈何那两只在德拉科手腕上系绳结的手实在笨拙得有点可爱，一下子就使这句话失去了本应有的气势。“提醒我一下，为什么我们不在正式傲罗训练时做完这个？”

“公共场所做这个可太出格了，”德拉科理所当然地说，“我可不想有些癖好奇特的人一边回忆这种画面一边来上一发——喔！波特，你伤到我了。”他夸张地呻吟了一声，余光瞟到哈利此刻泛上红晕的脸。

“抱歉我不是很抱歉，”哈利终于系好结站了起来，德拉科有点怀念另一个傲罗的指尖和指骨擦过他的手腕内侧的感觉了，“你可以开始尝试解开它了。”他避开德拉科的眼睛说。

又是一次避开。德拉科在心里叹了口气。他们忽视某只房间里的毒角兽[1]已经好几个世纪了，德拉科几乎要担心他们再不理会它就要死于饥饿了。如果不是哈利有意无意的身体接触，那些有些恍惚的眼神和他在和德拉科斗嘴时越来越明显的微笑，他也不会有波特有一样的感觉的大胆想法（实际上开始的一段时间他一直怀疑波特磕多了福灵剂）。他承认告白这种事情有点尴尬——这违背了一个波特和一个马尔福交流的所有准则，但是总得有人来做这种dirty work吧？

好吧，当德拉科想到dirty的时候，他没想到其它什么东西，真的。

“Well?”哈利拉回了德拉科的注意力，“已经三十秒了，你该在一分钟之内解开它的，德拉科。”

“不然会怎样？”德拉科懒洋洋地望着他，舔了一下嘴唇，在看到哈利微微瞪大的眼睛和放大的瞳孔时轻笑起来，“一群食人鱼会从天而降饥渴地吞食下我的器官？”[2]他给了哈利一个别有深意的眼神。

“喔，这玩笑可真糟糕。”哈利的笑声显得有些喘不上气。

“告诉我你不喜欢我就停下。”

哈利摇摇头，“我不介意，就是别对别人这么说话。我可不想被迫逮捕我的搭档。”

德拉科皱了皱眉头，“我可不是到处和人调情的那类人，波特。”

“等等，调——调情？”

德拉科翻了个白眼，“你当然没有发现，毫不意外。”该死的嘴滑，德拉科在内心里诅咒道。走出舒适区说出调情这种石破天惊的话的人该是格兰芬多的，德拉科已经做了足够份额的铺垫了。倘若波特只是恰好朋友区宽广的惊人——萨拉查，他不觉得自己可以优雅地接受波特再一次的拒绝。

“你明白如果我们真的——”哈利顿了顿，“——滚在一起的话，会有些尴尬，因为我恐怕不能回到之前的关系，假装那一次没有发生。”

“我没在说滚在一起，波特，虽然我乐意至极，”哈利的身体十分感兴趣的轻微抖了一下，“‘滚’的那部分可以拎出来另说，不过如果是我决定的话，会有很多很多次。”德拉科低声说。

“梅林，”哈利几乎是呻吟着说。他凑到德拉科的身前，在他的脸颊轻轻吻了一口，有一半认为德拉科会露出一个邪恶的笑容然后结束他的小把戏。德拉科的确露出了一个邪恶笑容，不过他侧过头亲上了他的嘴唇，吸吮并用舌尖挑逗着哈利的唇瓣。很快他们就探索尽了彼此的口腔，抢夺尽唇齿间的空气，又将新的空气喘息进彼此的嘴里。哈利窝进德拉科怀里，然后猛地像一条被扔上岸的鱼似的抖了一下——好像作为一名男性他不知道那个位置该有一根老二（很不凑巧是硬着的）似的，德拉科想，就这么不知死活地靠上来。

一只温热的手贴了上来，滑到了他的下腹。

“I can help you there.”哈利在他耳边说，腔调听起来耳熟得德拉科有一瞬间想咒他。作为替代，他一口咬上了哈利的脖颈，试图在上面吸出一个吻痕。

“我真不敢相信前一刻你还在说滚的部分另说，这一刻你就开始标记领地了。”哈利喘息着说。他看起来倒是没怎么受到冒犯，安之若素地拥抱了德拉科内心的吸血鬼，甚至主动偏过头露出脖子，仿佛德拉科要进行什么重要的缔结仪式。他的手轻轻碰了碰德拉科的勃起，然后试探性地把它握在手里，手心缓慢摩挲着德拉科的性器。德拉科呻吟了一声，挺动着在他手里寻求着摩擦，“Fuck,”他咒骂了一声，“Let me see your body.”

哈利看了看德拉科的眼睛，然后真的伸手开始解衬衣的扣子。德拉科让那只手牵引着他的视线，抚摸过他的锁骨，前胸，小腹。他甚至比在德拉科梦里还要好看，锁骨是德拉科想要停靠的海湾，胸前的突起带着初绽的粉嫩与柔软，浅而白的伤疤零星地散布在他的胸口和腹部，像是海滩上的贝壳。想象它们怎么出现在这具身体上并不令人愉快，但是德拉科发现它们依旧是美丽的——很奇怪，当巫师们乐此不疲地讨论那道传奇的闪电伤疤时，他们似乎没意识到他们在讨论伤痛的见证者和别无选择的路，而这些微不足道的细小伤疤才是真正赢得的功勋。

德拉科的手因为渴望触摸那些细小的疤痕而微微颤抖，“靠近一些，”他哑声说。

哈利眨了眨眼睛，似乎不明白他整个人都已经半坐在德拉科大腿上了还怎么再接近一些。他竖起身子，用膝盖朝德拉科的方向又挪动了两步，两颗浅色的乳珠几乎已经凑到德拉科眼前了。

德拉科毫不犹豫地屈从于自己的欲望，咬住了其中一只，牙齿浅浅地陷进乳肉。

“德拉科！”哈利倒吸了一口气，听上去有点窘迫。他没有移开，所以德拉科用舌头安慰性地舔了舔那只乳头，然后用牙齿不轻不重地拉扯着。格兰芬多打在他耳畔的呼吸显得十分急促，他的手紧紧抓着德拉科的肩头，无意识地将自己的性器和德拉科的抵在一起温存。哈利试图用另一只手抚弄另外一边，但德拉科制止了他，“把另一边给我舔。”他命令道。

哈利脸红了。他不情不愿似的将另一片柔软的前胸也凑到德拉科的嘴前，咬住了嘴唇。德拉科将另外一只突起舔弄得湿漉漉的，慢条斯理地一点一点啃咬着。哈利紧紧搂住了他的脖子，有些嘶哑地唤了他的名字几声，却不说停下，也不说别停下。

德拉科抬头咬了一口因为自己的名字而颤动的喉结。哈利吞咽了一口，皮肤下流窜过一只小兽。他觉得自己仿佛已经在德拉科的目光里眩晕了，他想要更多的吻，更多的咬，更多的触碰。突然之间那些东西仿佛变成了生活必需品，变成了空气阳光和水，他甚至不知道他曾经是怎么离开它们生存的。“你还没解开吗？”哈利问，试图不让他的声音显得如此充满渴欲。

德拉科假笑起来，“I can turn you on with two hands tied behind my back.” [3]他用下体充满性意味的顶了顶哈利双腿之间鼓胀的性器。

哈利好笑地叹了口气，手还是很诚实地伸到德拉科的身后，试图寻找那该死的绳结。他的手摸到了斯莱特林的前臂，手腕内侧，然后是绳——

哈利眨了眨眼，瞪了德拉科一眼，“你解开了。”

“我没说我没解开。”德拉科耸耸肩。他的手握住了哈利的侧腰，指尖掠过敏感的腰窝，“所以，你想要什么？”

任何东西。所有东西。哈利想。“Shag me,”他最终挑拣了主干的部分，“Stretch me loose and fuck me.”

这可能是他说过的最不得体的一句话了，可是它这么自然而然地就脱口而出，仿佛一罐被摇晃过太多次的汽水，一开了盖就要涌上来。他甚至可以感受到这句话到达斯莱特林的耳朵的时间，德拉科苍白的脸颊上浮起了非常浅淡的颜色，“你是认真的？”

“你是说着玩的？”

德拉科挑起一个微笑，“You will see.”

他从椅子上起身，将哈利反压在椅子上，把另一个傲罗的手拉到椅子后，哈利乖巧地将手腕靠在一起，任由斯莱特林将它们束缚起来。他知道德拉科不会做什么伤害他的事情——顶多就是折腾得狠些，这点他没什么意见。

德拉科半跪进哈利的腿间，指尖一遍一遍缓慢地刮擦过哈利被吃得微微肿胀的乳尖，靠近心脏那侧的肋骨和腹部薄薄的一层肌肉，动作无辜的像是在给一只猫顺毛。哈利被那只羽毛笔一般挠着他却又不真心抚慰他的手逼得眼眶泛红，一边在心里默默诅咒德拉科，一边小幅度地扭动着身体往德拉科的手上蹭，“别……别这样。”他气息不稳地说，担心德拉科这么弄下去他会直接射在裤子里。

德拉科意犹未尽地在哈利通红的乳尖掐了一把，手伸到哈利的裤腰拉下他的裤子，勾起哈利的膝弯让他双腿大张踩着椅子的边缘。他抚摸到那片曾经专为飞天扫帚预留的皮肤，然后吻上他的腿根。

熨烫上体温的润滑剂被指尖送进还未被剥开的后穴。德拉科的指甲盖被粉色的肉穴紧紧地包裹了进去，他轻轻钻动着，直到第一和第二个指节也被吃了进去。德拉科盯着被破开的后穴，似乎有些难以置信他真的已经在哈利的身体里了，“你能感觉到，不是吗？”他问，好像在确认是不是他一个人在做梦。

哈利半闭上眼睛，笑得有些呼吸急促，“当然，白痴，深一点。”

德拉科就又往里面插进去一截，然后开始将中指一并送了进去，很快就开始用两根手指抽插起来。被缚住双手的救世主在椅子上扭动着，破碎地呻吟着，轻微的灼烧感过后隐隐泛出了些快感，逗引得穴口一阵阵收缩。

第三根手指进去时后穴已经被翻搅得湿润而松软了，即便如此，再被塞入一根指头哈利的身体还是短暂地僵硬了一下，“好——好涨，慢一点。”

德拉科停住了动作。肌肉的自我防卫机制一点点被格兰芬多勉强地卸下，哈利咬着嘴唇，透过大张的双腿垂眼看着他，“继续吧。”

德拉科心下一软，一时之间竟然翻上了几分近乡情怯。如果几年前他得到一个被捆绑住双手的波特，他也许会疯魔一般干他，让他的身体在德拉科的动作下分崩离析，被一点点捏碎再重塑，如果再几年前他得到一个被捆绑住双手的波特，他也许会狠狠地奚落他，嘲讽他，用尽那些无关痛痒的恶咒折磨他。

可是现在他竟然学会舍不得了，梅林救救他。

德拉科叹息着，一口吞含进哈利腿间挺翘的性器。哈利呜咽了一声，那截明明已经软到不行的腰挣扎着拱起，“不行——德拉科，我要到了，别——”

“Come then.”德拉科说。他在同时用手指在咬得死紧，湿得能流出水的甬道里勾弄戳刺。哈利被他魔鬼网一般缠绕在自己性器上的舌头弄得昏了头，忍着高潮的欲望忍得满眼是泪，脑子转过九曲十八弯才反应过来斯莱特林在说高潮(Come then)而不是套套(condom)。他哽咽了一声，也顾不得不好意思了，如释重负地屈服在身体的本能欲望下。

“Still able to take it up the arse?”德拉科吞下嘴里的东西，有些自满又有些怀疑。另一个傲罗此刻看上去脑子里已经尽是乱麻，不自觉地微微蜷缩着，如同一只要缩回到温暖的窝里的猫。他懒散又迷瞪的神情看上去有点可爱，不过踩住他的尾巴不让他逃跑未免有些残忍，况且德拉科更不能接受他在德拉科和他做爱的时候睡过去。

“Of fucking course.”哈利毫不犹豫地接下这个挑战。

德拉科弯起嘴角。哈利在他解开腰带将性器释放出来时事实上无意识地往里收起腿瑟缩了一下。德拉科不知该对此作何感想——波特，那个无惧于伏地魔，面对恶咒都面不改色的格兰芬多，看到他的老二时退缩了。他压下了一阵放声大笑，刻意地握住哈利的膝弯将尺寸惊人的性器抵到被扩张完的小口，浅浅地戳弄却不真正刺入。“我会操你，”他保证道，“直到你舒服得打颤。我打赌你甚至没有往屁股里塞过手指？那么紧，也许等下会疼。”

“就――直接进来，梅林――我不担心疼，我希望那有点疼, please, Draco, want you so bad...”哈利几乎是在呜咽了。

“你会求我停下来吗？”德拉科又问他，阴茎几乎已经滑进去了，“还是求我更快一点，更重一点？”

哈利已经在颤抖了，睫毛都沾上了眼泪，让德拉科更感罪孽深重，他忍不住又问了一句，“你真的想——”

"One more word and I will hex your dick off!"哈利喊道。德拉科终于遵从了他，一点一点插进了紧窄的后穴。哈利在被进入时发出了一声啜泣，几乎有些僵硬地保持着半躺在椅子上的有些别扭的姿势。德拉科不得不用更多的亲吻让他放松下来，直到穴口被缓慢地撑开到允许通行。德拉科因为内里过于紧窄和湿热的触感发出了一声十分不得体的呻吟，哈利不合时宜地被逗乐了。

于是这下可算是捅了康沃尔郡小精灵窝。德拉科顶着涨红的脸怒视着他，下身的动作也跟着狠了几分，一下一下净往哈利最情难自禁的地方去。哈利仰起头控制不住地呻吟，声音听上去有点委屈又有点色情，他的腿被德拉科拉得那么开，每一下深顶都避无可避，只能大敞着身体任由粗大的阴茎尽数闯进，“疼……”他软着嗓子说。

德拉科顿了顿，“我伤到你了？”

“不是那里，”哈利收了收腿挡住德拉科往下看的视线，“这个我可以适应——背，一直抵在椅子边上。”

“去床上，”德拉科放下他的腿，“——波特，别告诉我你还没解开绳子？那玩意儿绑不了你十秒钟。”

哈利不情不愿地将双手伸到前面，朝德拉科耸耸肩。

“我就知道，”德拉科一边抱起格兰芬多的腰一边在他的屁股后面掴了一掌。

哈利啜泣了一声，将脑袋支在他的肩头。德拉科半搂着他的身体，感觉自己好像正捧着一个刚出炉的、香喷喷软乎乎热腾腾的巨型杯子蛋糕。哈利在发现他的视线时有些害羞地朝他笑，绿眼睛里跃动着欢欣的闪光。德拉科习惯那双眼睛里属于战士的决断，属于敌手的怒火，属于同僚的亲切，但当哈利用纯粹的喜悦看着他，仿佛他才是这段关系里幸运的那一个时，德拉科有些不知所措。岁月长河对岸的他们朝他们挥手，一瞬间德拉科仿佛看到另一个男孩将那些他得不到的目光慷慨地给予所有他认为不配得到它的人，又仿佛看到自己因为一个青春期的梦惊醒，诅咒着另一个男孩的存在本身——恶心，他告诉自己，那真的很恶心，可他内心里知道那不是的。

那已经这么久了。

德拉科将哈利肚子朝下按在床上，一寸一寸吻过哈利的脊椎，双手捏开他的臀瓣，用拇指轻揉着发红的穴口，然后重新插入进那团暖热之中。经过一番抽插后的后穴没什么脾气，仿佛认得了性器轮廓似的软软凑上来吸吮着。德拉科默默记下了会让哈利猛地缩紧穴肉呜咽出声的角度，每一下都又狠又准地撞在哈利的前列腺。哈利揪住了被单，勉力压抑的叫床声里已经隐隐带了几分求饶的意味，偶尔嘟囔着几声不要，心里却还是舍不得拒绝，偷偷将屁股撅高了一点，让德拉科顶弄得更深。他微微偏过脑袋，德拉科立马就像只小狼狗似的凶狠地咬上他的嘴唇，充满占有欲地将他整个人紧紧抱在怀里。秒针、分针和时针都从哈利的时间观念中被挤了出去，衡量时间的单位变成身后规律性的抽插，一记，两记，三记，然后他尖叫出声迎来了第二个颤抖的高潮。

德拉科在他的身体里高潮了，一股一股又一股，每一次都让哈利几乎发起抖来。他的后穴紧紧地一口口咬着德拉科的阴茎，一滴不剩照单全收。德拉科恋恋不舍地多顶弄了几下，然后抽出性器搂住哈利的肩将他翻过身来，“还好吧？”

“你在开玩笑，”哈利说，“It’s bloody brilliant.”他试图将腿架在德拉科的腿上，在感受到身后流出来的东西时讪讪作罢，“天，德拉科——好多。”

德拉科摸了一把他的腿间，“你不喜欢被内射？”

哈利脸红了，“我可没说。”他咕哝道。他将脸凑到德拉科的脸前，仔细看着斯莱特林鸽子灰的眼睛，苍白的皮肤和他今晚尝过无数次的薄唇，德拉科朝他挑了挑眉，“Captivated by my charm, aren’t you?”

哈利翻了个白眼，“自恋狂。”他把头埋在斯莱特林怀里，有些不敢相信他们真的躺在一张床上——还是在一场美妙至极的性爱后。天，哈利从前以为他、德拉科和床放在一句话里造句只能是他们打起架来都受了伤一起入驻医疗翼的床。

德拉科懒懒揽住了他，嗅闻着哈利颈间的气息。另一个傲罗闻起来像香草沐浴露，迷情剂和性爱——他甚至在和德拉科训练前洗澡了，有趣的发现。“你闻起来真好。”德拉科说。

哈利又轻声笑起来，“自恋狂。”

在德拉科反驳什么之前他补充道，“我觉得我明明闻起来都是你。”

**Author's Note:**

> [1]房间里的毒角兽(Erumpent in the room)：是和麻瓜英语中elephant in the room相对应的巫师习语，比喻非常明显却被忽视的东西。  
> [2]关于食人鱼：想到《惊天魔盗团》那个水下逃脱假装解不开锁然后一堆食人鱼倒下来整个水箱都是血的镜头就写了这句有点无厘头的话= =  
> [3]two hands tied behind my back: one hand tied behind my back是用来形容轻而易举的一个习语，这里改了一点。


End file.
